gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday Calendar
Welcome to the Glee Wiki Birthday Calendar! Comment below stating the day and month you were born in and an admin will add you to the list! __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ CollisionCourse- January 1st Dayheart- January 5th Ryley Lover - January 5th AlejandroTheGleek '- January 6th '''CrystallineSkies '- January 7th '''Blugo34 - January 10th SuperGleek100199- January 10th IJustLoveKlaine- January 12th Deathlyhallows11- January 12th SugarTheBrittanaBaby - January 13th KlaineIsAllGood- January 13th Kboy7 - January 15th Co0kiitho0 '- January 16th '''Wanky '- January 16th '''Glee120 - January 20th Catluvsu212 - January 21st NewGleeki - January 23rd Samchel fan- January 23rd Unicornianleague '''- January 23rd '''Mirlo- January 24th Daddad321 - January 28th FabsonForeva29- January 29th February DoubleDdog09 '- February 7th '''Layla Gleek '- February 7th 'ProudToBeAGleek '- February 10th '''BloodAndy- February 12th Finchelforever13 '''- February 13th '''Katrina1994 - February 14th RandomRambler '''- February 14 '''Ricardo8a - '''February 14th '''TamaraBaby16 - February 14th QuinnIsAWESOME- February 17th Freak For Finchel -''' February 19th 'SantittanyFinchel '- February 25th '''LoveKlaine- February 25th Ron Mendoza - February 26th Hazelshade- February 27th Fondue for two- February 27th A Gleek Like iSteven - February 27th ISteven- February 27th Djulienr - '''February 29th March '''GLeeKx3- March 2nd Gleebee- March 8th PlatinumSoul - March 9th BrittanaIsOn- March 9th Kotobog - March 13th StupidUnicorn - March 13th Purple-Glee-Project '''- March 14th '''GovernorCheese - '''March 15th '''Italiangleek - March 16th Sugarmottagleek- March 17th WerriGleek117- March 18th Themanonthestreet - March 19th Cdubbs - March 20th RainbowLolza - March 26th Just a Lucky Person - March 30th Trae209 - March 30th Gliebe - March 30th Silvereye1 - March 30th Adani23- March 30th FinalF2481- March 31st April LoudMouthGleek - April 1st Im3stupid4artie- April 1st ABeachDancer- April 2nd Deficits - April 2nd Josh Bullin24 '- April 2nd '''Patromegleek '- April 4th '''QuinnEvans11 - April 5th SlusheeFacial- April 6th Quinnfan96- April 10th Turbofrog - April 10th Luke&DiannaMagick '- April 12th '''4EverBrittana '- April 13th '''Jakelol - April 13th PierceNpunkrock - April 15th Br0dxwerc- April 15th PauArg- April 16th Gleeseason3lyrics- April 18th Msoliviabrooke- April 18th Quinndependence98 '''- April 18th '''QuinnQuinn - April 20th Private Fan - April 23rd Jack-gleelover - '''April 26th May '''KlaineLover- May 3th XIamAweSam- May 5th Gleek1997 '''- May 6th '''Jimcode3- May 9th TotalBlond - May 10th Tendollarlameo- May 11th The Finchel Lover - May 11th NicoleeGleek - May 14th ATLA Gleek - May 18th SkySplitz- May 18th Brittanaresoulmates - May 20th GleeFan95- May 20th Mschloe101 - May 21st Bookworm123- May 21st Dano1163 - May 21st FiveLeafClover- May 22nd FLoTz - May 22nd TeamMaybell - May 24th UK1 '- May 26th '''Starburry123 -' May 27th '''Echo-Grace- May 27th Renz.gleek - May 28th CalvinKlaine- May 29th Gleek4life353 '''- May 30th '''Kololok94 - May 31st June Freespirit101- June 3rd Soul Soldier- June 4th MaryPierceLopez - June 5th Midhatz - June 8th Micromasher '- June 9th '''Snixx '- June 16th '''UndercoverGleek1- June 16th DTilly- June 24th KurtsieGirlForever2 - June 25th July ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE - July 2nd Missteamcullen2k12- July 2nd Klainelover22- July 3rd Camsay '''- July 5th '''Dolphins=gaysharks- July 5th HeyaBrittana95 - July 8th Gleekobsessed '- July 9th '''TeenageGleefanatic '- July 10th '''Jmbf2001 - July 11th Veterangleefan- July 15th DiannaAgron xo- July 17th EroticFishCake '''- July 18th '''Dancin'NoViolence - July 20th Mord Sith's Chipped Cup - July 21st Bbfan23 - July 23rd GottaBeYou - July 23rd Samcedes fan 12 '''- July 24th '''Nιcкι - July 27th August LottieR- August 1st Lea Michele Fan- August 1st Brittanarocks- August 2nd JadeGagaOlly - August 4th Charmedh2ogirl '''- August 6 '''Colferized21444- August 10th Kurt's Boy 86 '''- August 12th '''GleeLovatic- August 13th Soondegrassistar1 - August 15th Bartieandquick+6 - August 17th Tartiefan- August 17th Geoff109- August 18th MitchieLoveXoXo123- August 20th Yohann95150-August 20th Jgal12- August 20th Gleekygal2010 '- August 22nd '''Klaineisforever '- August 22nd 'Alinaymx '- August 26th '''Chariana- August 26th ChiaraGleek- August 29th Skatifer88 '''- August 29th '''Michelle87 - August 31st September GLeeLOVER - September 3rd Calahara - September 4th Sugory - September 4th Gleek.cro- September 5th NayaHolic12- September 6th Gleek090892 '''- September 8th '''GryffindorGleek- September 8th Zinnia3 - September 9th SamAndQuinnForever123 - September 11th BeatlesgLee Fan '''- September 12th '''Kevinx1296 - September 12th KallebRulez - September 13th Strykerkid - September 14th XzArandomZ '''- September 17th '''Gleek99- September 17th GlenGleek- September 18th TheSevenDeadlySins - September 19th DarrenFreakinPotter- September 21st Gage28170- September 22nd AGuyThatLikesGlee - September 28th Cami da Gleek - September 28th October Puppylove95 '- October 1st '''PutYourHeartsUp '- October 2nd 'Hpottergleek '- October 3rd 'FunnyFlyby '- October 4th '''Agusach - October 5th Someone648 '''- October 8th '''KCisaGleek98- October 9th Per3ylove '''- October 11th '''TinaForever - October 14th StarGleek1066- October 15th IaminlovewithBRITTANA - October 18th Spimax12 - October 18th PatTag2659 '- October 22th '''Gleek4ever2012 '- October 23rd '''ArashiKagami - October 25th Pretty Little Gleek265 '''- October 30th November '''GleeHarryPotter589- November 1st Froggycait1102 '''- November 2nd '''LoserLikeMe - November 2nd Svwiki99 - November 3rd Klainemomentsxoxo - 'November 9th '''Gleelover4ever '- November 11th '''Cassi1298 - November 12th Minafjeldheim '''- November 12th '''Team Brittana- November 13th Aspiring - November 16th Mithrx- November 19th CarlotaGomes97 - November 19th Arod14 '''- November 20th '''BethBunny- November 20th Fabrevans- November 23rd Gleekygleekgleek- November 26th Ilovesebastiansmythe- November 27th Javi gleek lover - November 28th December FabrevansIsEndgame- December 1st Hrsefinatic101 - December 2nd Chelo Gleek - December 6th Lopierce4eva - December 8th Glee.klainebows- December 9th GleekThang - December 12th Songsinabox - December 12th Giggles099- December 13th ILOVEKlaine4EVER- December 16th DrewlovesKuinn - December 17th LoveYourLife - December 19th QuinnPuckLover145 - December 20th IiLoveKlaine - December 21st Sugaryanderpezfinchel95- December 23rd Rory sugar123- December 26th Gleek4life587 - December 28th Category:Glee Wiki